boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Danziger
Lucy Danziger (played by Paz de la Huerta) was Nucky Thompson's girlfriend. Biography Background Lucy, who was at one time a Ziegfeld Follies performer was the mistress of Atlantic City's beloved treasurer, Nucky Thompson. Since Nucky had afforded her a life of privilege most can only dream of, she had given up her stage days in favor of life in the lap of luxury. Hot-tempered and incredibly passionate with a taste for life in the fast-lane, she was more than a match for even a man as powerful as Nucky. Season 1 Boardwalk Empire (pilot) On the eve of prohibition Lucy accompanies Nucky to a party at Babette's Supper Club. Once Nucky has concluded his business, preparing his political organisation to get into bootlegging, they spend the night dancing together. They retire to Nucky's suite at the Ritz Carlton hotel. Nucky's assistant Eddie Kessler wakes Nucky and tells him that a pregnant woman wants to talk to him; a Margaret Schroeder who saw him speak to the temperance league. Lucy makes an awkward exit as Nucky meets with Margaret. The next day Eddie interrupts Lucy and Nucky having sex because Nucky has a phone call. Lucy is livid and locks herself in the bathroom. Nucky has Eddie break the door down as he has urgent business. Later Nucky makes up with Lucy and takes her to see Eddie Cantor perform. Afterwards they go for dinner with Alderman Jim Neary and his wife. Nucky is again called away on business. The Ivory Tower Preparing for an evening out in Nucky Thompson’s suite, Lucy recommends that Nucky grow a moustache like the actor Douglas Fairbanks. Margaret Schroeder arrives to see Nucky. Lucy asks who the visitor is and Nucky ignores the question and asks Lucy to wait in the car. Margaret has come to ask Nucky for a job. Nucky entertains Lucy and a group of gamblers at Lolly Steinman's casino. Jimmy Darmody enters and gives Nucky 3000 dollars. Nucky takes the money to the roulette table and loses it all on a single bet. Lucy comforts Nucky and Jimmy is left alone at the table. Broadway Limited On the phone in his suite, Nucky Thompson agrees to make a donation of $1000 to the premature baby hospital on the boardwalk. Eddie Kessler goes to remove a tray from the bedroom and Nucky chastises Eddie for taking it before he said he was finished. Lucy confesses that she finds the premature baby hospital spooky and then mentions that Broadway impresario Flo Ziegfeld is in Atlantic City casting for a production. Nucky says he thought Lucy was finished with dancing. She asks if that is what he wants and he tells her to do whatever makes her happy. She says Nucky makes her happy and offers to have a baby for him. He is shocked and she asks if he thinks she would be a bad mother. He says she has a loving disposition but he is worried that it is not the right time. He asks if they can revisit the issue after the election and she agrees. She spills cream onto her breasts and licks it off, calling it delicious before undoing Nucky’s dressing gown and telling him he looks delicious too. Nucky entertains guests in his suite at the Ritz Carlton. Eddie Cantor sings while Lucy and friends dance. Aldermen Jim Neary, George O'Neill and Damien Fleming are also there. Eli Thompson arrives and Nucky takes him aside. At La Belle Femme, the manager Madame Jeunet tells her new employee Margaret Schroeder that they have an important customer and gives her a selection of items to take through to the dressing room. Inside, she is met by an impatient Lucy. Lucy asks Margaret to undress her before recognising Margaret. Margaret introduces herself; Lucy is unimpressed and gives Margaret instructions to take a cloak to the tailors. Posing nude Lucy demands a “step-in” and is annoyed when Margaret does not recognise the item she means. Pointing it out, Lucy then demands that Margaret bend down to help her into the negligee. Lucy asks Margaret’s opinion; she calls the garment flattering. Lucy reveals that she heard Nucky making the phone call to get Margaret the job. Margaret calls Nucky kind and Lucy insults Margaret by saying that Nucky is susceptible to charity cases. Anastasia At the Ritz Carlton Hotel Nucky Thompson is standing in front of the bath room mirror practicing a surprised response for the birthday party he is throwing himself. His assistant Eddie Kessler calls from the bedroom of Nucky’s suite. Nucky is startled and asks how long Eddie has been there. Eddie has brought the guest list for Nucky to review. Nucky maintains that he was practicing a speech for the restaurant workers association when Eddie came in. Lucy comes in and announces that she is going shopping. Nucky gives her a handful of cash and tells her to get something pretty. She graphically references their sex the night before and Nucky is embarrassed. Nucky delivers his practiced reaction as he is welcome to his birthday party. Later, with the band in full swing and the dance floor busy Nucky and Lucy eat dinner with Commodore Louis Kaestner, Frank Hague, Walter Edge and their dates. Hague tells a sexist joke involving domestic abuse. Edge turns the subject to Women’s suffrage and Nucky recalls Edge as a supporter of the movement. Edge says that he is in public. Kaestner says he is for suffrage so long as women vote Republican. Hague says the Democrats have a similar attitude. Nucky believes the movement will succeed with 32 states having ratified already. Kaestner believes the suffragettes all need sex; his date says that she does. Nucky says that they should not be afraid and just need to fulfil women voters' wants. Edge wonders what it is that women want and Hague says it does not matter. Edge jokes that Hague is assuming that women have minds at all. Lucy says she has brains and Nucky tries to quiet her. The Commodore asks for Lucy’s opinion on the League of Nations. Nucky explains that it was an international political summit in Paris three weeks prior. Lucy has no opinion but likes the sound of Paris and asks Nucky to take her. Edge observes that she is a thinking woman. Nucky asks Lucy to fetch him a drink and glares at Kaestner before saying Lucy may not be the best example of woman voters. Lucy has planned a surprise for Nucky and is having a second outfit delivered from La Belle Femme. Margaret Schroeder brings the dress and then impresses Nucky and his guests with her ability to express political arguments. While Lucy is preparing Nucky and Margaret share a dance. As the song finishes Nucky bows and thanks her for the dance. From the bandstand, Babette asks for attention as a cake is brought in. Lucy emerges from the top tier of the cake as the revellers sing “For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow”. She dances for Nucky as Margaret looks on from the balcony. Nucky stares past Lucy at Margaret but does blow Lucy a kiss when she is finished. Nights in Ballygran Nucky begins an affair with Margaret Schroeder behind Lucy's back. Family Limitation Nucky and Lucy share a poscoital embrace at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. He is dozing as she asks him what makes him feel good and worries about his faithfulness. She describes herself as a little tiger cub and rakes her nails down his chest, drawing blood. The pain brings Nucky to annoyed wakefulness. He tells her to calm down, puts on a robe and goes to the bathroom. She smokes a cigarette, alone. At La Belle Femme dress shop Lucy frustrates Madame Jeunet with her choosiness regarding lingerie. Jeunet asks Lucy to describe what she wants. Lucy asks why anyone buys underwear and Jeunet offers that some want to conceal while others want to reveal. Lucy is the latter, requesting a vampy, sheer number with a cut-out crotch. Jeunet goes to fetch a suitable item and Lucy turns to Margaret and criticises her job. Margaret says that she has done worse and Lucy says that she believes her. Jeunet produces an item and Lucy insists on Margaret modelling it. In the dressing room Lucy critiques Margaret’s figure as she disrobes. She wonders why Margaret doesn’t wear a bra and says that you can tell that she has had children. Lucy says Margaret has the appearance of a servant, only suitable for a “quickie bent over the kitchen table”. Margaret says the “he” doesn’t seem to mind. Lucy says that Margaret is ignorant and gives an insight into Nucky’s Catholic upbringing and occasional desire to change. Lucy says she can easily seduce Nucky away from this thinking. Margaret tells a story of a beggar who had trained a bantam rooster to play a song on a miniature piano. She describes how she was initially fascinated but soon became bored with the performance. Lucy asks what the point is and Margaret tells her not to put too much faith in her powers of seduction. Margaret exits the dressing room and her job. This encounter prompts Margaret to accept Nucky's offer for them to move in together. Home Lucy interrupts Nucky meeting with Damien Fleming by struggling past his assistant Eddie Kessler. She angrily asks why Nucky is avoiding contact and he points to Fleming and tells her that he is in a meeting. She says that she does not care and that she loves him, wondering what Margaret has that she does not. Lucy profanely disparages Margaret citing her job in La Belle Femme. Nucky asks Lucy to calm down and she says that she has left clothes in the suite. Nucky takes her arms and promises to call her. She whines that she wants to see a film and he offers to do whatever she would like. She tells him the title “Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde” and he agrees that they will talk about it later. She tells him that she feels empty without him inside her and Nucky says they will talk about that later too. Eddie pulls Lucy away and Nucky apologises to Fleming. Later, Lucy cries as she watches “Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde” alone at the cinema. Hold Me in Paradise Madame Jeunet approaches Margaret Schroeder and Annabelle as they have tea in the lobby of the Ritz Carlton Hotel and asks Margaret for help. Margaret wonders what she needs help with as Lucy drunkenly walks out of La Belle Femme calling after Jeunet. Annabelle tries a polite greeting but Lucy shuts her down. Jeunet whispers to Margaret that Lucy is trying to use Nucky’s credit in the store despite his instruction to the contrary. Lucy haughtily tells them that American’s do not whisper. Jeunet tells Lucy that she has asked Margaret for help and Lucy notes that she is very helpful calling her Mrs MacDougall. Margaret corrects Lucy and Lucy loudly wonders if Schroeder is Irish for bitch, shocking the other customers. Margaret stands and tries to placate Lucy, who refuses to leave. Annabelle interjects and Lucy calls her a false friend. Lucy tells Margaret that she is stupid if she thinks Nucky is her friend or that she understands him. Margaret slaps her hard across the face and tells her that their next conversation will be less pleasant before leaving. The Emerald City Left adrift, Lucy later meets Nelson Van Alden at a speakesay and strikes up a one-time sexual relationship with him, although he is ashamed of himself afterwards. A Return to Normalcy In the season finale she finds Nelson at the post office he is conducting his investigation from, and reveals that she is pregnant with his child, leaving Van Alden shocked and horrified at the consequences he must now deal with. Season 2 The Age of Reason Nelson Van Alden reads the bible in the apartment he is sharing with Lucy. She calls from the kitchen, asking him to buy lemons on his way home from work. He walks through to her and she asks if he heard her. He confirms that he did. Heavily pregnant with his child, she complains that she cannot get comfortable. Van Alden has little sympathy, they are not lovers but are merely in an agreement for Van Alden to give the child to his wife once it is born and for Danziger to remain in the apartment until that time. He points out that his subordinate Agent Clarkson is still in the hospital with extensive third degree burns and wonders at Clarkson's level of comfort. She apologises and says she just wants to be done with the pregnancy. Clarkson suffered his injuries while following Van Alden's corruption to a bootlegging warehouse. Van Alden goes to the hospital to visit Clarkson. Lucy carries a plate to the sink. She pauses, drops the plate and cries out as her waters break. She sits on a chair, alone in the apartment. She gets into bed and is struggling with her contractions. She calls to her young neighbour across the alley for help but the boy draws the curtains. Lucy gathers herself, brushes her hair before her mirror and then ties it back. She prepares her bed for the delivery of her baby. She pants and moans through more contractions, gritting her teeth, gripping the bed sheets and dripping with sweat. Eventually her baby’s cries replace hers. Van Alden arrives home with the promised lemons. He notices the broken china and finds Lucy cradling the baby in the bedroom. She tells him she delivered the baby herself and that it is a girl. He smiles and goes to fetch a doctor. Lucy kisses her daughters forehead. While Van Alden is gone his wife Rose arrives at the apartment. Rose had been unaware of Van Alden's arrangement with Lucy but his strange behaviour caused Rose to come to Atlantic City. Van Alden returns home with the promised doctor. He goes through to the bedroom and finds Rose mopping Lucy’s brow. Rose turns around and observes that Lucy has a mild fever. Rose offers to leave the doctor to his work and walks into the corridor with her husband. They argue and Rose then leaves the apartment. Peg of Old Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden enters his rented apartment to find his new daughter quiet and Lucy in the kitchen. He asks where the baby is and Lucy explains that she is finally sleeping after crying all day. Van Alden asks if Lucy fed the baby and she is offended, telling him of course she did. He apologises, blaming a headache. Lucy asks how Van Alden’s discussion with his wife went and he explains he has been unable to reach her because she is visiting an Aunt in Milwaukee. Van Alden had agreed with Lucy to pay for her lodgings until the baby was born and then give her a lump sum of $3000 to give the baby up so he could raise it with his wife. Van Alden believes that he is being tested by God. Lucy reminds Van Alden that he owes her money and he says he does not have it. She asks if he means he does not have it now or does not have it at all and he responds that she is enjoying the phonograph he bought her. She turns off the music as the baby’s screams fill the apartment. She presses Van Alden about the money but he is distracted by the baby crying. He claims he cannot concentrate and leaves the apartment. Lucy follows him out of the apartment shouting about their terms. A neighbour yells for quiet and she angrily bangs on his door before going back inside. Nucky's assistant Eddie Kessler enters and announces visitors. Annoyed, Nucky tells Eddie he is in a meeting with his attorney Isaac Ginsburg. Eddie nevertheless shows in Lucy and her baby. Ginsburg takes the opportunity to leave. Nucky, fearing Lucy will claim that he is the baby’s father, reminds her that they last saw one another on May 23, 1920. She tells him not to begin like that and he looks at the baby and then apologises and offers his congratulations. Lucy confesses that she considered telling Nucky the baby was his but knew he would not believe her and felt it would have been unfitting now that she is a mother. Nucky tells Lucy he is glad she is taking her responsibilities seriously. She twice draws his attention to the baby and having elicited a smile from him she reminds him of their shared history. She tells him her purpose every day they were together was to make him happy and that she now wants to apply that attitude to her daughter. Nucky believes she will be a good mother and she tells him she needs money. Nucky asks where the baby’s father is suspecting that Lucy does not know who the father is. She tells him she knows and that it someone he might know too. Van Alden arrives at Nucky’s office and Nucky asks Lucy to give them privacy. She takes the baby outside, telling Van Alden that she did not know what else to do on her way past. Lucy takes the money Nucky has given her home while Nucky uses the information she gave him to attempt to blackmail Van Alden. Van Alden returns to his apartment looking for Lucy. He finds Alfreda Short, his downstairs neighbour, caring for the baby. She explains that Lucy left to buy formula about twenty minutes ago and asked her to care for the baby. Van Alden returns to the living room and hears the turntable spinning. He smells something unpleasant and lifts the case to find a soiled diaper with the front page of the script for A Dangerous Maid pinned to it. Relationships *Nucky Thompson: Ex-boyfriend (deceased) *Eddie Kessler: Nucky's assistant (deceased) *Nelson Van Alden: Lover (deceased) *Abigail Van Alden: Daughter *Margaret Schroeder: Romantic rival, former dresser *Annabelle: Former friend *Isabelle Jeunet: Proprietor of La Belle Femme dress shop *Eddie Cantor: Friend *Babette: Proprietor of Babette's Supper Club (deceased) Memorable Quotes *''"She's a fucking shopgirl"'' *''"I'll suck your cock for a nickel"'' *''"Is that Irish for bitch?"'' Appearances Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Atlantic City Category:Main Characters Category:Performers Category:Concubines